A traditional camera module includes an image sensor and one or more lens set. The lens set is disposed above the image sensor for the incident ray image mapping to the image sensor. Camera module with the image sensor can be applied to digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, smart phones, monitors and others electronic products with camera function.
For camera module, in order to ensure the image quality, it needs to strictly control the factors of affecting imaging quality to meet the requirement of higher and higher resolution of the lens module. The current design of the camera module, the image sensor chip and others active components or passive components are placed on a substrate, and therefore increasing the size and height of the module structure. And, in order to enhance the image quality and image processing speed, the number of the active components and the passive components will increase. As the space of the top surface of the original substrate is not enough to accommodate the components, it needs to increase the size of the original substrate. This is inconsistent with the requirements of the current trend of miniaturization of the electronic products.
Therefore, based-on the shortcomings of prior arts, the present invention provide a newly module structure with a partial pierced substrate to reduce the size and height of the module structure.